ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined!
BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is an upcoming 2019 epic fantasy-adventure comedy action supernatural disaster horror thriller 2D/hand-drawn/Stop-Motion/CGI-animated/motion capture science-fiction film directed by Bloo J,Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams,Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg, Logan Thirtyacre and Trey Parker Produced by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players, Paramount Animation, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation,Google,YouTube Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, MTV Films,Insurge Pictures,Nickelodeon Movies,Tim Burton Productions, Platinum Dunes,Blumhouse Productions,Skydance Media, Bad Robot Productions,Alibaba Pictures, Rideback, 2DUX²,Comedy Central Films,Access Entertainment,Cartoon Network,Williams Street,Adult Swim,Point Grey,Good Universe,Gary Sanchez Productions,Bad Hat Harry Productions,Spümcø,A.K.A. Cartoon Inc.,Film4 Productions,RLJE Films,Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,Amblin Entertainment,The Bloo Films,Reliance Entertainment,Lightstorm Entertainment,Scott Free Productions,Sonic Team,R&D TV,DHX Media,Corus Entertainment,Nelvana,Frederator Studios,FANDOM (through Idea Wiki),GK Films, Walden Media and Jim Henson Pictures It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends']] franchise and [[BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)|'BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)']], set to be released on June 14, 2019, by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players and Paramount Animation Worldwide and North America with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, and Warner Bros. Animation handling international distribution The film stars an ensemble voice cast of Tom Holland, Tom Kenny, Shameik Moore, John DiMaggio, Halle Berry, J.K. Simmons, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, Bill Fagerbakke, Roger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence. Hailee Steinfeld, Dwayne Johnson, Vincent Martella, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Jim Carrey, Trey Parker, Seth Green, Jason Sudeikis The film is dedicated to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and the memory of Wes Craven who died on August 30, 2015, because his horror film style was used. The film received universal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the emotional weight of the story, the musical scores, and the dedications to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and the memory of Wes Craven, although that the use of explosions and the runtime received some criticism. The film will be released in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It tells the story about a boy named Mac and his imaginary friend Bloo being sent to live at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after being told by his mother that he is too old to have an imaginary friend. There, they meet Mr. Hairman, Frankie, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Jenny Wakeman, Shrek Ren, Stimpy, and Ed Ed N Eddy meanwhile A someone arrived at fosters and Tails to have a crush on her but they face problems when Mac's brother Terrence and a fiendish imaginary friend named Duchess want to get rid of Bloo and the gang so The Gang ending up in a very insane situation that involves Americans and Sheila Broflovski has organized a protest to censor the Columbia Pictures flim Sausage Party the controversy becomes a call to war with Canada,Dealing with Twisted, dark and anthropomorphic like creatures that fueled by rage, going through Cluster Prime, the capital of Vexus' empire,fighting an imaginary monster called an Extremosaurus (which resembles a giant spider) and Tailsko and Jenny being abused/kidnapped by William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy,Bendy Plankton and Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig the gang must save the Sausage Party gang, Tailsko, and Jenny And must overcome their own personal fears to battle the murderous villains and William Afton can they save the world from total destruction in less than 4 days ? Along the way, the gang discover new customs, worlds, and characters, including YouTube Poops, toy channels, surprise egg videos, compilations, bootlegs, memes, and others. Plot The movie starts with the narrator talking about a murder that happened 10 years ago at a local family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonvile. It then shows a computer screen showing a birthday party. The screen sometimes shows static and would often show some hidden messages. The screen comes back, this time with a man behind the children in a Spring Bonnie suit. When the screen came back for the third time, things became gruesome. The scene shows the man out of the suit, and children scattered all around the party room, murdered. The narrator later tells that the killer, William Afton, has returned, and that he isn't going to give up after he failed to murder his latest victim twice. Later, a fox boy named Milo shows up, trying to talk to his sister Tailsko. He tells her all the pain the victims had to deal with, and that they became blind by their anger. He begs her to free them and wishes to be reunited with her. The film properly begins In the present day, Mario and Luigi are preparing to race their rivals, Wario and Waluigi, in the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. The crowd is very excited for the Mario Bros., but are not as pleased that the Wario Bros. are there. As soon as the race begins, fire spurts out of the Wario Brothers' Kart, scorching Mario and damaging the Kart. Luigi tries to fix the Kart, but after a few failed attempts he pulls out a Golden Mushroom. The Golden Mushroom repairs their vehicle and sends the Kart blasting ahead of the Wario Bros. Waluigi pulls out a Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed. Caught off guard by their sudden burst of speed, Mario and Luigi have no time to prepare for the oncoming Kart. Waluigi attacks again with a Lightning Bolt to shrink Mario and Luigi and easily run over them. After recovering from the attack, Luigi uses another Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed and catch up. Both Karts are neck and neck, but before either team can finish, a group of Bob-ombs (and the Banana Bomb) drop in front of the finish line. Neither Kart can slow down in time and crash into them. Wario, Waluigi, and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Mario and Luigi crash into the racetrack. It is soon revealed that Bowser and Kamek are responsible for the attack. Bowser intends to kidnap Princess Peach, Bowser, Kamek and Bowser's Army attack the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix and the Mushroom Kingdom Government, Mario and Luigi chase Bowser on his airship, Mario, Luigi and Bowser are seen fighting one another on Bowser's airship, with Princess Peach on board as well. Bowser ultimately defeats Mario and Luigi when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Mario and Luigi flying to parts unknown. Bowser then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Peach. He leaves Mario's cap (which had been knocked off of Mario's head during his final attack) adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Mario in his homeland of Cap Kingdom, located in the Toonvile. Meanwhile, Mac's Parents finds Mac at an Imaginary Friend lot where he looking to purchase an Imaginary Friend. Bloo covertly sabotages all of the others in the lot, leaving him as Mac's only option. Mac buys Bloo and the two quickly begin to bond as friends One Yaer Later..... Mac and his imaginary friend Blooregard Q. Kazoo (or "Bloo" for short) often get into fights with his 13-year-old brother Terrence. When Mac's mother tires of this behavior, she tells him that he has outgrown his age to have an imaginary friend and must get rid of him. Crushed by overhearing their argument, except for Terrence, who is rather pleased, Bloo enters a wrestling tournament to get money to to try to impress Mac's Parents. they wins the match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money. When a thief steals money from the promoter, Mac and Bloo allows the thief to escape as revenge. He later discovers that Mac's Father has been carjacked and shot dead. They chases down and confronts the carjacker in a warehouse only to realize it was the same thief they let get away. After Bloo disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window to his death. Bloo later comes across a TV commercial for "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"--"where good ideas are not forgotten," according to the motto The next day, Mac and Bloo stop in at the sprawling mansion and are met by Mr. Herriman, the strict business manager. After Bloo explains the situation in comically exaggerated detail, they are given a tour of the house. Frankie,the caregiver, is about to show Mac and Bloo around; however, she is soon called away by the ill-tempered, high-maintenance resident Duchess. Basketball-loving Wilt takes over the tour and introduces Mac and Bloo to the wide variety of imaginary friends that live in the house. Along the way,they meet Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, and the Eds. Mac and Bloo both think Foster's will be a good place for Bloo to live. However, Frankie tells them that if he stays there, he will be eligible for adoption whenever Mac is not around. Mac promises to stop by after school and departs, taking Coco's eggs with him and leaving Bloo alone with his new housemates and showing him that he will be sleeping in their bedroom, when Wilt sees Bloo about sleep on the floor, he lets Bloo take his bunk and he sleeps on the floor and they all fall asleep for the night. The next day, a wealthy rich couple stops by Foster's to find a friend for their spoiled daughter. They only want the best for her, and Frankie sees a perfect chance to get Duchess out of the house for good. The married couple agrees. Just as Mr. Herriman is getting ready to do the paperwork for the adoption, though, their daughter catches sight of Bloo and starts chasing him. Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Ren, Stimpy, Shrek, Woody, Sonic, The Eds and Red race all over the house to keep Bloo out of reach, Meanwhile SpongeBob sleeps soundly in his bed with three mattresses and a diving board attached. On the floor nearby is SpongeBob’s pet snail, Gary, who is also sleeping. Next to SpongeBob is a foghorn alarm clock, which soon loudly goes off and awakens him. SpongeBob climbs the diving board, and tells Gary that today is "the big day," along with Gary giving a simple "meow" in reply. SpongeBob jumps off of the diving board, and lands neatly into an outfit consisting of square pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. To prepare for the day, he goes to a barbell with two stuffed animals attached, and struggles to lift it, barely managing to get one rep before dropping it with a squeak. He then proclaims, "I'm ready!" and runs outside, heading past an Easter Island head with windows and a door, as well as a brown rock with a bamboo weather vane. The rock opens up to reveal a pink starfish, Patrick Star, sticking underneath it, cheering SpongeBob on before peeling off. Arriving outside the restaurant known as the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob psyches himself up to answer the call of the Help Wanted sign in the window and ask for a job as a fry cook. However, his fears get the better of him and he turns to leave, only to find Patrick in his way. The latter convinces the former that he is truly ready for the job, giving SpongeBob the confidence to make his way over. Squidward Tentacles, a Krusty Krab employee busy cleaning graffiti off the windows, sees SpongeBob approach and voices his displeasure, wondering why he is coming so early. He then notices the sign, and shrieks in horror, dashing inside toward his boss and owner of the restaurant, Eugene H. Krabs. Before Squidward can warn him, SpongeBob enters, and confidently states his intention of joining the Krusty Crew. He starts to approach Mr. Krabs and Squidward, but trips and bounces around the restaurant before landing square on his back in front of them. Mr. Krabs expresses his concern that SpongeBob is not ready for the job, but the latter asks him to reconsider, and have Squidward vouch for him; he takes Mr. Krabs aside and flatly refuses. Giving Squidward a wink, Mr. Krabs approaches SpongeBob, and says that he can apply once he is completed a simple test: purchasing a seemingly non-existent "hydro-dynamic spatula." SpongeBob eagerly heads out in his new employee hat to find one, leaving Krabs and Squidward to laugh together about his errand. On SpongeBob way to the Barg'N-Mart, He encounters Bendy by discovers an abandoned building in which he finds an Abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location in Toonvile seeing the nightmarish horror of people seemingly unknown person is seen stabbing children in the place. The children are heard screaming as blood shoots out of them and splatters on the screen before his eyes, before nearly getting run over by Plankton and his gang. When he looks back to the door, the illusion is gone, and the butcher's shop has returned to normal. As SpongeBob runs to the Barg'N-Mart, a convoy of buses arrives at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs literally smells trouble approaching, and soon after, a hoard of Uganda Knuckles swarms in, and clamors for food. Squidward calls for their attention, asking them to behave themselves and make a neat single-file line. His request is rejected, and the Uganda Knuckles grow more ravenous and unruly. Squidward and Mr. Krabs climb into the cash register rowboat as the Uganda Knuckles form a rolling ocean, but their boat breaks, and they climb a pole to the ceiling. Facing the end, Mr. Krabs and Squidward say their goodbyes and sob. From the sky, however, arrives SpongeBob, wielding his new flight-capable Hydro-dynamic Spatula. Leaving the flabbergasted workers behind, SpongeBob flies into the kitchen, and starts whipping up a batch of Krabby Patties. The Uganda Knuckles are satiated one by one down to the last, leaving behind a huge fat sack of cash. Mr. Krabs jumps with joy and proudly presents SpongeBob with his own nametag. Squidward tries to protest, but Mr. Krabs is too busy cheering, and carting away the money to notice. Meanwhile, the innocent-looking Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle's adopted Canadian brother Ike going to see the Columbia Pictures movie Sausage Party Although they have enough money to buy their tickets, they arrive at the theater to find they are forbidden to go see the movie. Due to consisting almost entirely of crude jokes, constant flatulence humor, and excessively strong language, the film is rated R by the MPAA and the boys must have a guardian with them. Wanting to see the movie, the boys hire a homeless man to buy the tickets for them. This plot is a success. By the end of the film, though, everyone except for the boys has walked out, considering the movie to be far too vulgar Later, at Stark's Pond, the boys impress their classmates by imitating the movie's strong language, causing all the children to want to see the movie as well. Afterward, Wendy skates over to Stan and introduces Gregory of Yardale who Stan thinks Wendy is in love with ("Wendy's Song"). later at school, the whole class, save for Wendy and Gregory, has seen the movie. At school, Tails was running in the halls because he's late, but accidentaly bumps into a new student: Millie "Tailsko" Prower. He started to fall in love with her, but snapped out of his obsession. Tailsko told him she met some boys who were like him before. They introduced each other, until Mr. Mackey told them to go back to class. In class, Eric Cartman humiliates Tails in front of everyone, which angers him. Mr. Garrison told them to stop laughing and told Tails they'll have a talk after class. At class, Tails feels annoyed by Eric Cartman. When Tailsko showed up, he explained the situation. It turns out she also had to deal with bullying because she had two tails, but Tails told her he loves her the way she is and asks her if he could be her boyfriend. Eric Cartman then continued to mock them, which angers Tails even more. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny get sent to the school counselor, Mr. Mackey, after repeating the other obscenities (off-screen) to Mr. Garrison. In the counselor's office, Mr. Mackey tells the boys that he has notified their mothers of the incident, and tries to find out where the language originated from. The boys' mothers arrive and Cartman reveals that they heard them in Sausage Party, which inadvertently makes the somewhat radical Sheila angry. Back at Foster's the married couple's daughter finally snatches him up and shows him to her mother and father. They agree, but only Mac's last-minute arrival saves him. The millionaires leave empty-handed, while Duchess becomes even angrier at not being able to leave Foster's (which she refers to as a dump) due to Bloo's interference. After school, Tails introduces Tailsko to his friends. But when Spongebob introduced himself, Tailsko stared at him as if he told a bad joke. After snapping out of it, she explained she has a problem with people wearing purple. Later Spongebob while practicing baseball, hits a ball that flies through a window in neighbor Dr. Nora Wakeman's front door. Bloo instructs him to get the baseball back, but when Spongebob knocks at the door, nobody arrives. He wanders inside, seeing various pieces of machinery and robot parts strewn about. When he reaches the baseball, it is handed to him by a shadowy, imposing figure, later revealed to be XJ-9. Spongebob flees in terror without taking the ball, where he is intercepted by The Gang and informs the Gang that he encountered a "hideous bloodthirsty robot". Ms. Wakeman overhears this conversation, and Woody tries to explain the situation, but Wakeman slams the door in his face, so he leaves, only to notice the robot while arguing with Spongebob Dr. Wakeman walks back into her house berates XJ-9, who prefers to be called "Jenny", for having left her room and instructs her that she must not encounter any of the human population, especially teenagers. She instructs Jenny that there is a meteor warning, but Jenny disregards it because most meteors typically burn up in the atmosphere. When Dr. Wakeman leaves the room, Mac climbs in through Jenny's window and meets her. The two leave and hang out, playing hackey sack and chasing ice cream trucks, among other things, while Spongebob reluctantly tags along, still suspicious and nervous about Jenny. However, while they were playing, the hackey sack which Jenny booted through the atmosphere became part of the meteor, rendering it a “planet destroyer” class. Jenny rockets off to destroy the meteor as soon as she gets the warning, and dispatches it quickly. As she returns to Earth, she and The Gang realize in shock that Jenny had accidentally taken Spongebob along with her, as he had been inadvertently attached to her wings. While Spongebob is a bit charred from re-entry, he is impressed by Jenny's abilities and declares her to be "so cool!", now no longer afraid of her. Dr. Wakeman oversees this, and decides that giving XJ-9 some time off couldn't hurt. Cartman ,Stan, Kyle, Keeny, Wilt, Edwardo, and Coco heads to the library. Cartman writes a poem for Jenny on a postcard “Your hair is winter fire, January embers, my heart burns there too”. they finds a book on Toonvile's history, learning the town has been plagued by mysterious unexplained tragedies and child disappearances in pizzarias for centuries.They are lured into the basement by Bendy, where they are chased by a Phantom Foxy one of the kid's souls who is trapped inside the animatronics, whom they narrowly escapes. Bendy also goes after Ren and Stimpy in the form of a Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon version of Ren scene in the episode of Adult Party Cartoon called Ren Seaks Help to traumatizing Stimpy. The hat ghost pokes Mario and Luigi to get a response to see if they are okay. Mario and Luigi wakes up, surprising the ghost, and catches up with them after he flees. The ghost reveals himself as Cappy, and explains to Mario and Luigi that Bowser had not only attacked the Mushroom Kingdom, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister, using her as Peach's wedding headdress. Mario,Luigi and Cappy team up to stop Bowser's plans and save both Peach and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into the Mario Cap, allowing Mario to use Cappy's abilities. TBA Sheila and other mothers to begin protests and form "Mothers Against Rated R" or "M.A.R." ("Blame Sony"). Instead of simply banning the show in the United States, they arrest The Sausage Party Gang on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. At the United Nations, the problem escalates when the Americans blatantly and rudely refuse to return The Sausage Party Gang despite the plea from the Sony C.E.O saying that their economy depends on Sausage Party. The American then openly laughs at the Columbia Pictures accent. Enraged by this, Sony respond by bombing the residences of Drawn Together. President Trump then declares war on Sony and orders the execution of "war criminals" The Sausage Party Gang within a week. When Sheila, who has become the U.S. Secretary of Offense, overhears Cartman admonishing her ridiculous measures ("Kyle's Mom's a Bitch"), she attempting to kill Cartman with a knife. Cartman escapes and flees into the Barrens,, Cartman bloodied and bruised, stumbles across Bloo and the other friends, takes Cartman to the local pharmacy to help him, Jenny distracts the guy running the pharmacy to help the gang steal medical supplies for Cartman when it turns out they don't have enough money. TBA TBA Cast The Main Character's * Jacob Tremblay as Mac Mason, an 11-year-old boy who lives in the Foster Home with his imaginary friend Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) * Tom Holland as Bloo Kazoo, Mac's imaginary friend. He is blue and resembles a simple, domed cylinder. (2-D/3-D Animated) * Shameik Moore as Wilt, a very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends.He is a basketball player and fan, and is the former imaginary friend of Jordan Michaels (a parody of Michael Jordan). After an accident during a basketball game, Wilt left Jordan, fearing the latter would be disappointed by Wilt's losing the game. Years later, Wilt goes on a search to re-encounter Jordan (CGI Animated) * John DiMaggio as Eduardo, a Latin-American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. Eduardo is large, hairy, and violet-purple, and is a sloth who has horns, a snout, a pointy demon-like tail, and large teeth. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing appearance, Eduardo is docile, timid and scared of almost anything. However, he can be hostile if angered or when danger befalls his friends. (CGI Animated) * Halle Berry as Coco, a chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects, at will.Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. Despite her appearance and quirky behavior, she can demonstrate intelligence and kindness. Her creator is unknown, as she was found on a South Pacific island by two scientists named Adam and Douglas (CGI Animated) * Landry Bender as Frankie Foster, Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order. She is usually very friendly, capable, easygoing, hard-working, thoughtful, caring, and sweet, but occasionally loses her patience with Bloo and Mr. Herriman. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. (Live Action) * J.K. Simmons, as Mr. Herriman,A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. He wears a tailcoat, white gloves, a top hat and a monocle. He presents himself as head of business affairs of the house and later as President of the house,and is extremely strict about rules and the maintenance of order in the home He frequently punishes Bloo for his various misdemeanors and scolds Frankie for her perceived laziness, despite all her hard work. (CGI Animated) * Julie Andrews as Madame Foster, the caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman. Despite being elderly, Madame Foster has childlike boundless energy and occasionally becomes hyperactive and mischievous. (Live Action) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, the husband of Marge Simpson, and the father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Julian Dennison as Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. In the movie, he is described as the "fat-ass prankster". (live-action) * Finn Wolfhard As Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. (live-action) * Noah Schnapp as Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. (live-action) * Jack Dylan Grazer As Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. (live-action) * Dee Bradley Baker as Ren, an intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (CGI-animated) * Frank Welker as Stimpy, a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (2D-animated) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. (2D-animated) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend and one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Hailee Steinfeld as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9, the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. (motion capture animated) * Christian Bale as Shrek, an ogre from the 2001 DreamWorks film of the same name. (CGI-animated) * Dwayne Johnson as Shrimpo Hunter Sheriff Woody, a cowboy doll from the 1995 Pixar film Toy Story. Unlike the normal version, Woody is known for going crazy over shrimp and pronouncing the word “shrimp” as “shrimpo”, being a reference to the widely-panned film Dunston Checks In. (CGI-animated) * Vincent Martella as Sonic the Hedgehog, the main protagonist of the video game franchise of the same name and the mascot of SEGA. Sonic has the ability to run at fast amounts of speed, hence his name. (CGI-animated) * TBA as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. (CGI-animated) * TBA as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. * Matt Hill as Ed, the first of "the Eds", a group of preteen boys that are from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is strong, but dim-witted. (2D-animated) * Samuel Vincent as Double D, the second of the Eds. He is an inventor, a neat-freak, and is the most intelligent of the group. (2D-animated) * Jim Carrey as Eddy, the third of the Eds. He is a devious, quick-tempered, bitter con artist, and self-appointed leader. (2D-animated) * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a red bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Josh Gad as Chuck, a speedy yellow bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Danny McBride as Bomb, a strong black bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to explode. (CGI-animated) * Tara Strong, Max Charles, and Eric Bauza as Jay, Jake, and Jim, the blue birds from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Maya Rudolph as Matilda the Bird, a white bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Ian Hecox as Bubbles the Bird, the orange bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to inflate and deflate like a balloon. (CGI-animated) * Anthony Padilla as Hal the Bird, the green boomerang bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Sean Penn as Terence the Big Brother Bird, Red's big brother from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Britney Spears as Silver, the grey bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Kate McKinnon as Stella, the pink bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Jack Black as Mario,TBA (live-action) * Zach Braff as Luigi,TBA (live-action) * Dove Cameron as Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. (live-action) * TBA as Cappy,TBA (CGI-animated) * Jessica Chastain as Tailsko, a female version of Miles "Tails" Prower created by a lot of DeviantArt users who have spent the last ten years trying to forget a tragedy that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Her father had owned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and had built its four adult-sized animatronic animals. Her brother Milo and her friend Asia died at the hands of William Afton. (CGI-animated) TBA. Other Character's * Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a crimson sea crab who is the owner, manager, and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. (2D-animated) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, wife of Homer Simpson, and mother of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Nancy Cartwright as the voice of the following characters: ** Bart Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, and Homer Simpson's son. (2D-animated) ** Maggie Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the youngest child of Marge and Homer's children. * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children. (2D-animated) * Troy Baker as Mark Mason, Maria Mason's husband and Mac's Father, a fired electrician who is trying to find a new job. He teaches Mac about responsibility out of concern for his changing behavior and tries to keep Bloo back with Mac before being killed by a carjacker whom Bloo and Mac failed to stop. (Live Action) * Bryce Dallas Howard as Maria Mason, Mark Mason's wife, and Mac Mason mother. (Live Action) * Jackson Robert Scott as Milo, a fox boy who is Tailsko's Brother whose abduction and murder by William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy/Springtrap. in the 1997 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Toonvile Murder. (CGI-animated) TBA Villains * Kevin Bacon as Bendy, a yellow and black striped Imaginary Friend who is a psychopath and bully, and a criminal who easily fool Frankie and Mr. Herriman into believing others committed his actions. This is mostly due to the fact his family left him at the home for bad actions he did (though it might have actually been the couple's son). and tortures and try's to kill the Imaginary Friends and the Gang who are his Enemies for his own amusement aslo he makes illusions to the The Gang to try to make them scared for an easy way to kill them and the main villain of the movie (CGI-animated) * TBA as William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy/Springtrap, He is a psychopath/criminal who caused the 1997 Murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and killed Tailsko's brother Milo and her friend Asia. and Bendy's creator (Live Action) * TBA as Duchess, A "high-maintenance" pedigree friend who is pompous, ugly, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and lazy up to the points she orders Frankie to open her eyelids for her first thing in the morning. She considers herself superior to all the other imaginary friends, is extremely negative towards everyone, and never says anything nice Whenever Duchess turns on the spot, her entire body pivots like a sheet of paper being flipped, revealing that she is two-dimensional (CGI-animated) * Cameron Boyce as Terrence Mason, Mac's older brother and the recurring villain of the movie. He enjoys bullying Mac Mason and coming up with various schemes to make Mac Mason's life hard and miserable, usually trying to keep Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo from seeing each other ever again. His stupidity always gets the better of him, making him easily outsmarted by Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) * Kelsey Grammer as Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob, He is an antagonist of The Simpsons. He got his stage name when he was Krusty the Clown's sidekick. Bob is a self-proclaimed genius, member of the Republican Party, champion of high culture, former children's entertainer-turned-criminal mastermind and Bart Simpson's nemesis. He loves operettas the likes of Gilbert and Sullivan, and is also known for his gigantic feet, which have gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. in the movie TBA. (2D-animated) * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, He is the main antagonist in the Angry Birds Movie who leads the other green pigs in stealing the eggs from Bird Island. He is kind, dizzy, selfless, meek, sweet, intelligent, wise and silly but mean, devious, aggressive, evil, murderous, power-hungry and violent. (CGI-animated) * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. (2D-animated) * TBA as Bowser, TBA (CGI-animated) * TBA as Topper, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (Live Action/CGI-animated) * TBA as Harriet, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (Live Action/CGI-animated) * TBA as Rango, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (Live Action/CGI-animated) * TBA as Spewart, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (Live Action/CGI-animated) * Tom Green as Gordon "Gord" Brody, The criminal who wants revenge for his 2001 movie failure Freddy Got Fingered as he'' robs the wrestling manager who refuses to pay Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo for his ring performance and believed to be responsible for murdering Mark Mason when he carjacks him in the course of his escape. He dies by falling from a window when confronted by Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) ''TBA Cameos See also: Popular culture cameos and references * Luke Evans as Baldi,a teacher of Here School, giving The Protagonist math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning in the movie he listening to headphones while stamping books and dancing at the same time, despite the on-going fight between The Foster's Gang and Plankton behind him, of which he is unaware until later and as starts blaming Lightning McQueen, Mater, Woody, Buzz, Mike Wazowski and Sully for destroying his school house as a quick gag/joke in the movie. (CGI-animated) * TBA Popular culture cameos and references Much like Ready Player One and Ralph Breaks the Internet, there are many Internet and pop culture references that have been announced for the movie, such as the floss, Damn Daniel, the Ice Bucket Challenge, PPAP, the Harlem Shake, bottle flipping, the Nae Nae, and the Mannequin Challenge. Guest stars that have been announced for the film include KSI, Justin Bieber, LeBron James, John Cena, Will Smith, PewDiePie, Markiplier, and DanTDM. Fictional characters such as Baldi, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Buzz Lightyear, Mike Wazowski, Sully, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Ted, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Phillip J. Fry, Bender, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman will appear in the film too. Reception Box office TBA Critical response TBA Production Development In 2013, Bloo J expressed interest in a reboot movie of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends He said that it would be a combination of live-action and visual effects. While pitching the idea to Sony Pictures. It was to be released in July 2015. also a script was in development However, in 2014 was Sony Pictures hack which caused the reboot film to be delayed and in late 2015 move to 20th Century Fox which was originally in talks to distribute the film but due to the unsuccessful Fantastic Four (2015) Bloo J didn't want Fox to ruin his film The movie was then in development hell In Early 2016 Bloo J then announced that the reboot was put on hold until The Bloo's 25th Anniversary However, in August 2017 Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures with Ed-Olive Chadwick helped project get back in production and announced that Bloo J, Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams, Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg , Logan Thirtyacre and Trey Parker as directors, Ed-Olive Chadwick, J.J. Abrams, Michael Bay, Steven Spielberg, Roy Lee, David Katzenberg and Barbara Muschietti as producers,Trey Parker, Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg as screenplay writers,Chase Palmer, Cary Fukunaga, Gary Dauberman and J.J. Abrams as screenplay writers, Bloo J, Ed-Olive Chadwick and Tim Burton as storywriters Christopher Nolan and Pam Brady as writers Sharon Calahan and Ben Davis as cinematographers,Maryann Brandon and Mary Jo Markey as editors. It was later announced that the film's official name will be BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends and it will be released on June 14, 2019, Alongside that, it was announced that storyboarding for the film will be handled by Fergal Reilly. Music TBA Visual effects The film is announced to be a hybrid of live-action, CGI animation, 2D animation,Stop-Motion and traditional hand-drawn animation, since the crew were inspired by live-action/animated adaptations of cartoons, however, it was not confirmed to be in actual animation until August 15th, 2018, as it was originally going to be a fully live-action film. Animation services The services for the 2D animation department are Paramount Animation, Warner Bros Animation,Toon City Animation, Saerom Animation, TMS Entertainment, Rough Draft Korea, Dong Woo Animation, Toei Animation, Film Roman, AKOM, Digital eMation, and Wang Film Productions. The services for the visual effects department will be Industrial Light & Magic, Weta Digital, Moving Picture Company, Lola Visual Effects, Digital Domain, Tippett Studio, Picture Mill, Perception, Framestore, Mikros Image, and Reel FX Animation Studios Mikros Image and Reel FX Animation Studios will create the CGI characters for the movie with Weta Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, and Framestore developing realistic and detailed animation on the CGI characters in order to blend in with the live-action environment. Filming Filming began on August 6th, 2017 at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom; additional filming will be done at Warner Bros. Studios in Leavesden, Hertfordshire, Shepperton Studios in Shepperton, United Kingdom, Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Atlanta, Georgia, and Village Roadshow Studios in Queensland, Australia, shooting back-to-back. With all of this, it is expected to be completed during late December 2018 . Release BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is set to be released theatrically on June 14 2019 Marketing/Theatrical release promotions TBA Theatrical release promotions TBA DVD/Blu-Ray promotions TBA Home media The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 15, 2019 Video Game TBA Rating BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is rated PG-13 by the MPAA, for intense sequences of Sci-Fi/action violence,action throughout,brief suggestive material, bloody nature, partial nudity, brief strong mild language,Destruction,crude references, dark themes and scary imagery images that may scare children. Special Edition Director's Cut TBA Video's Category:Google Category:YouTube films Category:YouTube movies Category:YouTube Studios Category:YouTube Studios flims Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Players Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures (International) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:MTV Films Category:Insurge Pictures Category:The Bloo Flims Category:The Bloo Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Tim Burton Productions flims Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Skydance Media Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Alibaba Pictures Category:Rideback Category:2DUX² Category:Comedy Central Category:Access Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Good Universe Films Category:Gary Sanchez Productions Category:RLJE Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Reliance Entertainment Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Scott Free Productions Category:R&D TV Category:A.K.A. Cartoon Inc. Category:Sonic Team Category:Spümcø Category:DHX Media Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Nelvana films Category:Nelvana Category:Frederator Studios Category:SuperMarioLogan Pictures Category:Initial Entertainment Group Category:Walden Media Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:Live-action films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-action remakes Category:Films remakes Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Horror Category:CGI-animated Category:BlooJwiki's Idea's Category:All Hail Crystal Lord idea's Category:Movies